Hello, My Name is Charlie Weasley
by browneyes024
Summary: Everyone has a story, this is his. Takes place after the final battle. Rated T for some mild mature elements.


**A/N: This is probably my most favorite thing I've ever written. I don't know what it is, but there is just something about it that I absolutely love. It's very different from all my other stories. I really hope you like it. Also I'm sorry it wasn't up yesterday but life got in the way. Read/Review/Enjoy! **

**Hello, My Name is Charlie Weasley**

Hello, my name is Charlie Weasley and this is my story. I let down my family. During the final battle when everybody else was fighting, I was taking care of dragons. By the time I had gotten the message there was a fight, the battle was half over. Even Percy had been there. He saw Fred die. Fred wasn't supposed to die. If I had been there, thing might have been different.

I didn't want to go to the funeral, I couldn't face them. My mother guilt tripped me into going at the last minute. It was a very quiet funeral. Everybody was miserable, but none of us more than George was. It was like he was dead too. I had no idea what to say to him so I did the only other thing I could think of, I took him to a pub.

I know it's wrong to drink away your feelings, but I didn't care. I drank until I forgot my name. I couldn't tell you what happened to George, but I ended up passed out in the middle of the street. I probably would've ended up dead if it hadn't been for Luna.

I'm not sure how that woman found me, but I'm sure as hell happy she did. I woke up with my head feeling like a bongo drum. I'd been hung over before, but this was something else. I wasn't moving, but my world was spinning like a house elf on ice. I felt a cold liquid going down my throat. I knew I shouldn't be accepting an unnamed substance from an unnamed person, but I was kind of out of it and it was easing the pain.

"There. That's better isn't it?" said a familiar voice. I knew I'd heard it before; I just couldn't put a face to it. I tried to focus my eyes, but my vision was blurred. I started to feel tears on my face. I didn't know I had been crying, but once I was aware of the fact I couldn't stop. It was pathetic.

"It's my fault." That's all I could say.

"What is?" The woman asked. I couldn't answer. It was like I had lost control over my voice box and the only thing I could do was cry. I didn't realize it at first, but the girl was holding my hand. My vision started to clear and I saw her outline. She had the longest blonde hair I'd ever seen. She looked like an angel.

I just laid on the couch for a while. I thought about Fred and everyone else who had died in the war. I thought about all the work we had ahead of us. I thought about Romania. I thought so much my head hurt. I got so lost in thought I forgot about the angel girl. The entire time she just sat there and held my hand. I figured I'd better say something; I didn't want to seem rude.

"Thank you." My voice was hoarse from the crying. "Thank you miss…um…miss-"

"Lovegood. Luna Lovegood."

Luna kept my secret. I didn't ask her not to tell anyone about that night, she just didn't. I stayed at the Burrow for another month before going home. The night before I left my mom threw me a "going away" party. I think she was just using it as an excuse. Since the war had ended, my mom used anything as a reason to have people over.

Literally everyone was there, even some people I'd never met. There wasn't much celebrating though. People were grouping together and doing their own thing, which was fine by me. I never was much of a people person. No one made much of an attempt to socialize with me, and then Luna showed up. I expected there to be awkwardness, but there wasn't. She talked me like the other night had never happened; but that didn't stop our conversation from going in a totally unexpected direction.

"Can I go with you? To Romania I mean." That was what she asked me.

"Um…why?"

"I want to study dragons, magically creatures in general really. One day, I'm going to find a Crumpled-Horn Snorkack."

"I can help with the dragon part, the Snorkack thing not so much. But are you sure you want to study with me? You might be more comfortable learning from Hagrid or someone else you know a little better."

"Is that a no?"

"No it's not a no. I just want you to be sure, that's all."

"I'm sure. I'll be here first thing tomorrow morning."

I was glad that she didn't show up with an obscene amount of luggage like some girls would. I would find out later that she had lost everything she owned in a fire that destroyed her entire home. She'd lost her dad too. She could talk about it pretty easily. I envied her for that. I couldn't even say Fred's name.

I had flooded my friends and let them know that I had a new intern coming with me. I had also let them know that I would mentor her personally. I wanted to keep an eye on her to make sure she didn't get hurt. I had a small soft spot for her. She had a special kind of beauty that only comes from overcoming pain. She was like my angel. She was good with the dragons because she wasn't afraid of them. I gave her the task of looking over a hatchling that she named Aron. He was a feisty little ridgeback, but the two got along fine.

We talked a lot, Luna and I. We talked about our families and how the war had affected them. We talked about our ambitions. We talked about love and our plans for the future. She opened my eyes to a lot of things, including what it meant to care about someone. She made me fall in love with her.

I didn't try to hide it, but I didn't just announce it to the world either. I couldn't handle that kind of rejection. Luna seemed to love me back, but she was hard to read sometimes. Also I had never been good with relationships. I didn't want to mess up the best thing that had ever happened to me.

I managed to keep my feelings at bay for a while, but the week before Christmas it all spilled out. We were talking about where to spend the holidays. She wanted me to go back to the Burrow with her and I wanted her to stay out here with me. Our conversation went a little something like this:

"Your mother's expecting you. It'll be the first Christmas without Fred. You have to go."

"Even more reason why not to go. It'll be too emotional. I don't understand why we just can't stay here angel."

"Because I already promised them I'd go. I don't want you to be alone on Christmas."

"I can take being alone, it's being without you that worries me."

"Then come with me."

"I can't. I promised the others I'd look after things here while they were off with their families."

"Well that's not fair. Everyone should get to spend Christmas with their loved ones."

"As long as you're here, I will be." And I kissed her. This was no ordinary kiss, this one was something else. We kissed with enough passionate electricity to power muggle London. I was trying to put everything I was thinking and feeling into this kiss. Luna got the message.

"I love you too Charlie Weasley." And thus we began our affair. And for the record, Luna spent Christmas in Romania.

The months passed like days and soon enough spring was here; the busiest time of the year for us. All the dragons were in heat and going at it. Competition among males was dangerous and bloody. It took all the experience and training I had to break up two fighting dragons. That year seven of our people were shipped out to a hospital. I couldn't wait for spring to be over. The days were long, the work was hard, and I barely got to see Luna. She had been moved to the breeding department and was monitoring the mating dragons to make sure none of them ever got hurt in the process. I think the worst part about it was her cutting me off. She said that watching dragon sex all day put her out of the mood. Whenever I would try to convince her otherwise, she would conveniently change the subject.

She would drive me crazy sometimes. She would tell me the most ridiculous things and then get upset when I didn't believe them. But she would never get angry, just upset. She would get really sad and tell me how her dad would've believed her. This never failed to make me feel like a douche bag. I guess I sort of am in a way. Being around dragons so much can make a man lose touch with his sensitive side. But she always forgave me.

Before I knew it, the one year anniversary of the war had snuck up on me. It was all anyone could talk about. To me it seemed pointless. The war wasn't a year ago, it was maybe 10 or 20 years ago; at least that's what it felt like. I guess it was partially due to how much I had changed in the past year. Luna had made my life worth living again, and I wanted to live the rest of it doing the same for her. I was going to ask her to marry me.

Out of respect, I waited a month after the anniversary to ask her. I took her to her favorite restaurant; I got us the best seat in the house. I had practiced what I wanted to say a million times over in my head. I wanted this moment to be perfect. After we order what we wanted, I took her hands, got down on one knee, and said:

"Luna, you are the most unique person I've ever met. You're not scared of yourself, and you're not scared of me. You've saved me from myself and made me complete. Well, almost complete. Luna Lovegood, will you marry me?"

She started crying. At first I thought they were happy tear, but it didn't take me long to realize that wasn't the case.

"I've been offered a job with a naturalist group." She was sobbing. "They're going to teach me how to find rare magical species in the wild. It's what I always wanted to do."

Then it hit me; I was asking her to choose between her dreams and me. It wasn't fair to ask that of her. I got up off my knees, turned around, and left without another word.

That was eight years ago. I haven't seen her or spoken to her since that evening. But I have kept track of her. It's not too hard; she's always in the papers. Every week it's "Lovegood discovers new species" or "Lovegood finds proof of mass extinction." I was able to keep up with her pretty well. She married a fellow wizarding naturalist, a man by the name of Rolf Scamander.

Today she became a mother. She had twins, Lorcan and Lysander. I hope she's happy, I really do. I would've never been able to give her everything she wanted anyway. I'm married to my work. I never forgot about her though. She not only taught me how to believe in nargles, but she taught me how to believe in something much bigger than that, myself.

Hello, my name is Charlie Weasley and that's my story.

**A/N: So that's it. I really hope you liked it. Thanks so much for reading. Please review it, your reviews mean so much to me. Thanks a million! **


End file.
